What if
by tazsgirl6969
Summary: what if Tatia had been in the coffin.please read they might be a lemon or lemons in the furtre
1. Chapter 1

WHAT IF TATIA HAD BEEN IN THE COFFIN!

Many moons ago.

Niklaus " mom stop, please don't hurt her, I love her, please don't." Esther, "sorry son, it is for the best , she must die for you." Micheal returns with a werewolf, and a new vampire , someone he just turned.

"OK" Micheal said with a wicked look in his eyes. He speak again "finish it my love "

Then Esther finished the spell and Micheal killed the werewolf , then the vampire and then made Niklaus watched his drink from the only women, Niklaus has loved. It is this night that will haunt Niklaus for the rest if his life.

After breaking the curse.

Niklaus, " I can't believe that he would steal from me." Klaus was very upset that Stefan Salvatore

would steal his coffins. So Klaus had decided to tell Damon and Elena to get his coffins back by any way that the two could think of..

So after Damon and Elena had found the told Damon " I will never give them back to Klaus because if I Have them, I can kill him. So Stefan told Damon , " I will make you a deal if you can keep Elena out if this, I could use help killing Klaus.

Soon after that Klaus find his coffins. He said, " Damon, hiding behind a bunch of dead witches, so sad. Then Klaus grabs his head because the witches dislike him. Then Klaus, " I have a hybrid, who will kill Bonnie, if you do not give me the coffins. So they show him the coffins, But one missing so Klaus asks Damon, " Where is the last one." Damon saids, " not here, I know you want your family back, but something tells me that you want the other one a lot more."

Back to a Salvatore house, " I see that you are still alive"said Stefan. "Yes I am" said Damon.

"So why don't we talk about this" Damon said. And then Damon pulled out from behind his back a dagger. Stefan asked, "what did you do?"

Back at Klaus 's

"you have your family back." the hybrid said. "I know, but I will not be pulling the dagger out of there hearts just yet." Klaus said. Turning to walk away. Then the hybrid screams. So Klaus turns around and see his worst nightmare in the world. His brother Elijah was standing there looking at him.

please review and let me know I if should put a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT IF TATIA HAD BEEN IN THE COFFIN!

Many moons ago.

Niklaus " mom stop, please don't hurt her, I love her, please don't." Esther, "sorry son, it is for the best , she must die for you." Micheal returns with a werewolf, and a new vampire , someone he just turned.

"OK" Micheal said with a wicked look in his eyes. He speak again "finish it my love "

Then Esther finished the spell and Micheal killed the werewolf , then the vampire and then made Niklaus watched his drink from the only women, Niklaus has loved. It is this night that will haunt Niklaus for the rest if his life.

After breaking the curse.

Niklaus, " I can't believe that he would steal from me." Klaus was very upset that Stefan Salvatore

would steal his coffins. So Klaus had decided to tell Damon and Elena to get his coffins back by any way that the two could think of..

So after Damon and Elena had found the told Damon " I will never give them back to Klaus because if I Have them, I can kill him. So Stefan told Damon , " I will make you a deal if you can keep Elena out if this, I could use help killing Klaus.

Soon after that Klaus find his coffins. He said, " Damon, hiding behind a bunch of dead witches, so sad. Then Klaus grabs his head because the witches dislike him. Then Klaus, " I have a hybrid, who will kill Bonnie, if you do not give me the coffins. So they show him the coffins, But one missing so Klaus asks Damon, " Where is the last one." Damon saids, " not here, I know you want your family back, but something tells me that you want the other one a lot more."

Back to a Salvatore house, " I see that you are still alive"said Stefan. "Yes I am" said Damon.

"So why don't we talk about this" Damon said. And then Damon pulled out from behind his back a dagger. Stefan asked, "what did you do?"

Back at Klaus 's

"you have your family back." the hybrid said. "I know, but I will not be pulling the dagger out of there hearts just yet." Klaus said. Turning to walk away. Then the hybrid screams. So Klaus turns around and see his worst nightmare in the world. His brother Elijah was standing there looking at him.

please review and let me know I if should put a new chapter.

Back at Klaus's

Klaus says, " Hello brother, why do we get a drink and then we can talk." Eljiah run at his brother, and both boys start fighting. Then Eljiah picks up a vase and hits his brother with the vase. "I just get fishing this house be careful." Klaus saids. And the fight went into the room with the coffins. And so Klaus opened one of the coffins and take the dagger out, and Elijah stoped when he saw who the dagger was pulled out of. Klaus said,"don't make me kill youu Elijah."

Back with damon.

" So you pulled a dagger out of Elijah chest, why are you that dumb" shouted Stefan. Damon just said, " he dislikes his brother just has much or more then we do ,so why not. And then both boys went up to their rooms. Damon sat on his bed and thought about Elena and her lips on his lips and how good her body would feel under his as he would ripped her shirt from her body and how he would tease her until she was ready to pop, and then when she was done , how he would not stop until he was good and ready, and how when she was ready he would. "stop, that" Stefan asks

Klaus

" so dear brother that is what the take from me and if you help me got it back, I will give Koi, finn , and Rebekah, I promise you." Klaus said. "Okay but who or what is on the coffin that you want so very much." Elijah asks .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tatia p.o.v.**_

1,000 plus years on the other side, and I still remember the day that I saw them for the first time.

This next part is when she meets the boys.

My little girl was playing in the fields with as I worked, and when I was done working , I take my little girl home to get her some dinner. Then my father came home from helping build a new house from the new family that moved here not that long ago. The next day my mother and father tell me that we are going to see the new family and make them feel welcome. So I take my little angel. my Charlotte and get her dressed , then get me dressed and we are out the door. It is not that far from my house and their home . My father knocks on the door and we wait but not long and then their mother was the nicest women, but there dad was meanest asshole you never wish to meet, and then the boys , Finn the nicest , sweetest man , Koi the joker of the all , Elijah was the most just cute eyes , cute smile , cutest smile , Rebekah is the nicest girl in the whole world , then little Henrik ,was the sillyist the boy on our village ,and then there was Klaus was just the most just OH MY SWEET LORD .

His eyes were the prettist blue eyes in the world, and the way he talked, and then was Elijah he was so funny , sweet , and the way he played with Charoltte.

Their mother was the nicest woman and she didn't mean that I had a chid, 

Klaus p.o.v when he met Tatia 

Tatia had the prettiest hair and cuteist eyes and the way she talked, sorry way she watched her daugher, so I watched her for a few days , the more I watched the more I wanted her , no I had to have her.

But I could talk to because she was also working or playing wth her daugher Charlotte 

so I thought if her daugher liked me then maybe, but I had a one small problem, my brother liked to her too. So one day I hit him because he was talking to my girl. But she heard the fight and yelled at both of us . 

Elijah P.o.v

Tatia no words could tell you how beautiful she was. The fight was not my fault Klaus just hit me. Tatia was so pissed she did not talk to us for a a long time . Our mother had to go talk to her, so she would sit down with us and let us tell her what happened but before that could happen Klaus and our litte brother had to go out of the cave on a full moon. Henrik don't make to. Then things got bad


End file.
